


And Everything Nice

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dates don't go as planned.  But Chris wouldn't change a thing about his first date with Darren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Sugar and Spice

Chris is in the middle of packing Colin's bag when his phone rings.  A smile spreads across his face at thinking it might be Darren.

Ever since last Saturday, they have talked every night.  They've talked for hours about anything and everything.  He learned Darren works at a, as he put it, "boring company" during the week.  But the weekends he spends doing what he loves, which is playing music.

He tried to get him to sing for him multiple times over the phone, but it was all to no avail.  Darren claimed poor sound and not good enough acoustics over the phone for a proper show.  But he did promise him he would hear him sing one day.  Even if it is sitting on the couch strumming his guitar.

When Chris learned he played the guitar, he wouldn't admit to Darren, but he almost moaned out loud.  All he could think of was the incredible things he could do with his fingers.  Of course, those thoughts lead to him having to end one of their phone calls early, claiming Colin was having a nightmare, so he could take care of his sudden problem.

The whole time he jacked off, he thought of Darren and his hands.  Of fingers learning him like he would a guitar; pressing and stroking to create the perfect effect.  It was the first time in years he came so hard he saw stars flash in front of his vision.

For as much as he learned about Darren, he told him about himself.  About his, also, boring job.  How teaching the baking classes on the weekends is what he really loves to do.  He talks about Colin.  Told Darren about raising a son; being a single dad.  But for all the bad, he said the good far outweighed it.  He told him of witnessing first steps; hearing first words; birthdays and holidays celebrated.  How each day is an adventure he doesn't ever regret taking.

The thought of talking to Darren, brightens Chris' mood.

When he grabs his phone and he sees his ex's name on the screen, though, his smile almost immediately falls away, and his happy mood disappears.

"Hello," he answers in an annoyed voice.  If he never had to deal with John again, he would gladly do so.  But seeing as this is Colin's dad, and he wants to be in his life, that's out of the question.

"Hey, Chris," John replies back in too cheery a mood.  "Listen-"

That's all Chris needs to hear before he knows where this is going.  Anger quickly builds up inside as he thinks about Colin being upset, and his night with Darren being ruined because his ex is an asshole.

"Don't try to sound too broken up over ditching your son.  Again," Chris angrily snaps into the phone.

"I'm sorry.  Something came up."

Chris knows "Something came up." is just another way for John to say he met someone he wants to spend the weekend with without saying so.

If he could, Chris would reach through his phone and give his ex the hard punch he deserves.

"You know he was looking forward to this, John!"  Chris grabs Colin's little bag he was packing and starts to pull the stuff out.  The sight of his little clothes all folded and ready to be taken only further pisses him off.  "All week, all he could talk about was the weekend he was going to spend with you!  He was so excited!"

"I'm sorry," John apologizes with an overdramatic huff.  "I'll take him next weekend.  Don't make this such a big fucking deal."

"Don't make this a big fucking deal?!"  Chris sees red.  He clenches his free hand at his side to stop from throwing something.  He stands there and wonders whatever the fuck he saw in John that made him want to be with him.  "I can't believe you said that!  You're ditching your son!"

"I said I'll take him next week.  Quit being a bitch."

"You know what?  Fine!  You win!  You're a fucking asshole, John!  Go screw whatever guy you gave up your weekend with your son for!"  Chris ends the call.  He grabs one of Colin's pillows with a Spider-Man cover, buries his face in it and screams.  He lets out all his frustration and anger.

By the time he finishes, and feeling a a bit better, he composes himself and walks out of Colin's room.

In the kitchen eating a snack bar a little while later, Chris knows the call he has to make.  He dreads doing so.  But he has to break the news to Darren that their date is off.

Just thinking about having to tell Darren that makes him even angrier at John.

He checks the time and decides to make the call after picking Colin up from school.

* * *

"Hi, Daddy!"  Colin runs over and jumps into Chris' waiting arms.

Colin tightly hugs him.  Chris appreciates that he's still young enough to do so.  He dreads the day when Colin is older and deems it uncool to publicly show him affection in front of his friends.

"Hey, buddy."  Chris places a kiss to Colin's forehead.  "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have fun today?"

"Uh-huh.  I drew you a snake," Colin says as Chris straps him into his booster seat.

"You did?  We'll have to add him to the fridge when we get home."

In the car driving home a few minutes later, Chris looks in the mirror to see Colin in his booster seat staring out the window.  He can see he's happy, excited, about this weekend.  That's why it breaks his heart to tell him.

"Hey, bud?"

Colin looks at him.  Eyes that are his stare at him.  "Huh?"

"I have some bad news."  Chris stops at a red light.

"What?"

"Your dad called to say he can't take you this weekend."  Chris sees Colin's face fall immediately.  The light in his eyes disappears as his shoulders drop.  "But he said he'll take you next weekend," he is quick to add even though he knows it won't make a difference.  Colin's heart is broken.  His dad didn't do what he promised.

"Okay," Colin replies in a low, sad voice as he drops his gaze.

In that moment, Chris wishes he could find John and kick him in his balls as hard as he can for hurting his son like this.

As he continues to drive, he thinks of ways to cheer Colin up.  When he sees an ice cream shop, he stops and pulls over.  He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to Colin.  "Come on, we deserve ice cream."

That seems to cheer Colin up a bit.  "With sprinkles?"  His eyes somewhat alight.

"You can get whatever you want."

Several minutes later as Colin eats his ice cream sundae covered in hot fudge, sprinkles, gummy bears, and whipped cream, Chris knows he can't put off calling Darren any longer.

"Hey," he reaches over to get Colin's attention, "Daddy is gonna go stand right over there and make a call.  Don't leave your spot.  Okay?"

Colin nods his head as he shovels another spoonful of chocolate covered ice cream into his mouth.

Chris walks over to the front window of the building.  He faces Colin so he's in his sight.  He pulls up Darren's number on his phone and calls him.

"Hi, Chris," Darren cheerfully greets him.  Chris hates how he's about to ruin his good mood.  "I'm debating between outfits for our date tonight."

"About that."  Chris' voice comes out small and filled with regret.

"Did you change your mind?"  Chris can hear the worry in Darren's voice.  Knows his eyes always filled with light and joy are probably filled with sadness.

"No.  No, I didn't change my mind.  I just have to cancel."

"Why?"

"My ex isn't taking Colin this weekend," Chris tells him.  "I'm sorry. I was really looking forward to tonight too."

"Don't apologize, Chris.  It's not your fault," Darren tells him in an understanding way.  "Things happen."

"Yeah.  Raincheck?"

"Okay."

Chris thinks he hears something in Darren's voice.  What it is, he can't place.

"Alright.  I'll call you later tonight."

Chris ends the call and walks back over to Colin, who looks like he's had just about enough of his sundae.  "You ready to go, buddy?"

Colin nods his head.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?"  Chris asks later that night.

"I want pizza," Colin instantly replies.

"Alright.  Let me call and order.  You want anchovies?"  Chris laughs when Colin gives him a disgusted look as he firmly shakes his head no.  "Okay.  No anchovies."

Chris grabs his phone to order when someone knocks on the door.

"Pizza!"  Colin excitedly yells as he races to the door

"No, Colin!"  Chris reaches the door before Colin can open it.  "It's not pizza.  I haven't ordered yet."

Colin's face drops.  "Who is it, Daddy?"

"I don't know."  Chris picks Colin up.  Places him on his hip.  "Let's see."

When Chris opens the door to Darren standing there, his heart all but stops.  Just the sight of him in jeans, a shirt that has the name of some bad he knows, and black Converse, wearing a cheeky smile, makes him happy.

"What are you doing here, Darren?"

"Seven o'clock, right?"

"I can't.  I told you."

"Daddy, who is that?"  Colin asks with curiosity.

"Colin, this is Daddy's friend, Darren," he tells him.  "Say hi."

"Hi, Darren."

"Hi, Colin."

"Would you like to come in?"  Chris asks.

"Sure."

Chris steps out of the way to let Darren pass.  He sets Colin down on the floor, and closes the door.  He takes a breath before facing Darren.  Behind his legs, Colin hides.  "I did call you earlier to cancel our date, right?"

"Yeah, you did.  But after you hung up, I started thinking."

"About what?"  Chris glances to Darren's mouth before looking back up.  He fights the urge to pull Darren close and kiss him breathless.

"Our date," Darren replies.

"You mean the date I had to cancel."

"I was thinking there's no need to cancel."

"Um...Unless you haven't noticed my son hiding behind my legs, I can't go on a date."

"That's what you think."

"What?"  Chris is beyond confused.  He needs Darren to explain how they can still go on their date.

"Hey, Colin."  Darren kneels down so he's eye-level with the little boy.  Chris looks down and sees Colin poke his head from around his legs.  "How would you like to go to Chuck E. Cheese?"

Chris sees Colin's eyes go wide with excitement and joy.  He eagerly nods his head.  He looks up at him.

"Can we, Daddy?  Please."

It's then that Chris figures out what Darren is doing.  He's still taking him on the date he promised him.  With a small difference.

Colin tugs on Chris' shirt as he continues to beg to go.  Chris knows he can't refuse him.  Not after what his ex already did.  Besides, he really wants that date with Darren.

"Alright," he agrees.  He lets his excitement show in his voice.

Colin jumps with excitement.  "Yes!"

"Colin, go put your shoes on."

Colin races up the stairs to his room.

Chris waits until he's sure Darren and him are alone.  "You don't have to do this," he says in a quiet voice.

"I know.  But I want to."

Chris goes when Darren grabs him and pulls him close.  The feel of Darren's body so close to his has desire unfurling in his belly.

"Why?" he asks as he wraps his arms around Darren's neck.  Ignores the want he feels for the time being.

"Because you're worth going on a date to Chuck E. Cheese with your son with us."

Chris snorts.  "Liar.  You just want to get laid," he teases.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."  Darren feigns ignorance.

"Sure you don't."

"For real, though," Darren says in a serious voice, "it's not even about that.  If that doesn't happen, I don't care."  He pushes a strand of Chris' hair back from his forehead.  Chris turns into the touch when he cups his face.  "I just want to take you on a date.  If your son just happens to be with us, it's fine."

Chris leans forward and brushes a chaste, quick kiss to Darren's lips.  He knows if he goes for more there is a good possibility of things going further than they should at the moment.

Although the kiss is brief, Chris still hears the faint moan Darren releases.

He nuzzles his nose against Darren's before pulling away.  "I can't believe our first date is going to be at Chuck E. Cheese."

"Don't lie.  You think it's totally awesome."  Darren grins.

If Chris didn't know any better, he would swear Darren is just about excited for this as Colin is.  "I can't tell if you're more excited or Colin."

"Definitely me," Darren replies.

"Be truthful, it's because of the games, isn't it?"

"Totally."

"Daddy, I'm ready!"

Chris turns to see Colin running down the stairs.  The laces of his shoes untied and flapping around his feet.  He wonders how in the world Colin doesn't trip over them.  How he didn't get his clumsiness.  "Would you mind tying Colin's shoes while I go change real quick?" he asks Darren.

"No problem."

"Colin, Darren's gonna tie your shoes."

Upstairs in his room, Chris frantically looks for something to wear.  He knows he doesn't have to worry about dressing formal.  So he settles on casual and comfortable.  He picks a pair of jeans he knows he looks great in, selects a TMNT shirt he's had for years, and decides on his Converse since Darren is wearing his.  He does a quick check in the mirror, fixes her hair, and decides he looks great.

By the time he gets back downstairs, he finds Darren standing there holding an excited Colin's hand.

"Daddy!"  Colin bounces on his feet.  "Darren taught me to tie my shoes."

"He did?"  Chris is surprised by the sudden racing of his heart at the small, inconsequential announcement.  Why is Darren teaching his son something making him feel this way?  Isn’t it too soon to have these feelings?  Shouldn’t it take months before his heart races, or his breath comes up short?

He looks up at Darren.

"It was nothing."  Darren shrugs his shoulders.

"Thanks," Chris tells him anyways.  He doesn't say he's been trying to teach Colin that for months.

"Let's go, Daddy!"

"Okay, okay."  Chris laughs as he grabs his keys.  "Let's go."

* * *

Chris hates Darren (not really, though) as he lets go of the control.  "That was mean," he adorable gripes as he watches his player die on the screen.

"I'm sorry," Darren apologizes even though he still smiles.  "You shouldn't have gotten distracted."

"It was your fault," Chris defends himself.

"How was it my fault you got distracted?"

A blush stains Chris' cheeks.  How can he tell Darren he got distracted by his ass?  Luckily, Colin tugging on his shirt saves him from any kind of embarrassment.  Although, Darren gives him a look that says he knows exactly what he’s thinking.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Chris kneels down and reaches to tie Colin's untied lace.

"No, Daddy."  Colin moves his foot out of the way.  "I can do it."

Chris remembers Colin's excited declaration that Darren taught him to tie his shoes.  "Right."  He stands back up.  "Show me."

Chris reaches over and takes Darren's hand in his, feels the spark that runs through him at the touch, as he watches his son sit on the floor and tie his shoe.  He sees Darren taught him the bunny method, something he tried himself to no avail.  He wants to know how he did it.  What magic powers does he have to teach his son something in a few short minutes that he couldn't after months of trying.

"See!"  Colin excitedly says as he lifts his foot to show off his tied laces.

"Wow, Colin!  That's amazing!"  Chris squeezes Darren's hand before letting it go.  He picks up his son.  "I think you deserve a pizza with extra anchovies on it."

"No, Daddy."  Colin giggles as Chris playfully attacks his neck.  "No anchovies."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.  They are disgusting."  Colin vigorously nods his head.

Chris rests his forehead to Colin's.  "You’re right.  They are disgusting.  Okay, no anchovies, then."

Colin smiles.  "Pepperoni."

Chris looks at Darren.  The sight of Darren watching Colin and him with a smile makes his heart jump in his chest.  "Pepperoni fine?"

"Yeah."  Darren nods his head.  "My favorite."

As they sit at a table eating pizza thirty minutes later, Chris is unable to fight the smile on his face when he feels Darren playfully nudge his foot under the table.

"Are you having fun, Colin?"  Darren asks.

Chris sees his son nod his head as he takes a bite from his second slice of pizza.

Darren looks back to Chris as he says, "Me too."

"Daddy, are you having fun?"  Colin asks around his bite of pizza.

"Yeah, sweetie," Chris looks at Darren, "I'm having fun."

That answer seems to please Colin as he goes back to happily eating his pizza.

When Darren reaches across the table and takes his hand, Chris thinks about how much fun he’s having.  And how it’s the most fun he’s had with another guy in a long time.

"I like Darren, Daddy," Colin says ten minutes later while Darren is gone refilling their drinks.  "He's fun."

It's hearing Colin say those words that let Chris know this wasn't a mistake.

"Me, too, sweetie.  I like him, too."  He leans down and gives Colin a kiss on the top of his head.

As he thinks about Darren, and just how much he likes him, it scares him a little how quickly these feelings are coming on for him.  With John, it took almost a year before he felt something deeper than friendship for him.  And even then, he knows he never loved him.  Not to say he loves Darren.  But what he feels for Darren is more than he ever felt for John.  He's only known him a handful of days, but in those days he's fallen harder than he expected to.  Harder than he thought he could.

As he watches Darren walk back to their table with drinks, Chris wonders what this means.  Is he stupid for easily falling for someone he knows so little about?  Or has he just been so lonely that he is falling for the first guy to come back into his life?  He isn't sure.  Maybe it's neither.  Maybe it's both.  He just hopes and prays it's not a mistake.

"Here you go."  Darren sets down the glass of water in front of Chris.

"Thanks."  Chris feels the tingle in his fingers when Darren's hand brushes his when he grabs for his glass.  The touch ignites a deep hunger, a deep want unlike he's ever felt.  And when he looks into Darren's eyes, he sees he felt the same thing.

Twenty minutes later as he watches Darren help Colin get tickets playing a game, Chris finds his mind drifting back to Darren's touch.  How it awakened something in him he hasn't felt in years.  It's been so long since he wanted another guy; since he's felt a hunger for someone else.  But even then, what he felt then doesn't compare to what he feels now for Darren.  This feels like he's never been attracted to someone else and he's experiencing all this for the first time.  It feels brand new.  It's strong.  Slowly consumes every inch of him until all he can think about is Darren's hands on him.  And he knows if he doesn't get that soon he's going to combust.

Thoughts are brought out of Darren's hands on his body by Colin's loud laughter.  Chris looks over and smiles at the sight of Darren holding Colin up as he shoots basketballs into a hoop.

"Look, Daddy," Colin says when he runs over a few seconds later holding an armful of tickets.  "Look what Darren got."

"You won all those?"  Chris asks Darren surprised, and impressed.

"Colin helped.  Right, buddy?"  Darren playfully ruffles Colin's hair.

"Yeah, Daddy, I helped."

"That's awesome."  Chris takes the tickets.  "How about we turn them in and you pick out a toy?"

"Okay!"  Colin excitedly exclaims.

Thirty minutes later driving back to his house, Colin asleep in the back tightly clutching his new toy turtle, Chris gazes to Darren in the passenger seat.  He can see he looks concerned over something.

"Everything okay?"

"What?"  Darren looks over to him.  "Yeah.  Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?  You look concerned."  As Chris stops at a red light, he starts to consider maybe Darren didn't enjoy their date.  Which he would understand since it wasn't a typical date between two adults.  With a six year old child thrown in, it's bound to be drastically different. "Did you not enjoy the date?  I know we didn't get to be alone.  And it wasn't a typical romantic setting and all that.  I would understand if you hated it."

"No, Chris."  Darren reaches over and grabs one of Chris' hands; gives it a squeeze.  Chris feels as his whole body comes alive at the touch.  "I had a wonderful time.  Trust me.”  Darren laughs.  “I was worried you didn't have fun."

Chris has to laugh at that.  Seems him and Darren had the same concerns.  "I had a great time, Darren.  It might be hard to believe, but it was the best date I've ever been on."  He sees Darren visibly relax.

"So far," Darren says.

"What?"

"It's the best date you've had so far," Darren tells Chris.  "Next time, when it's just you and me, I plan to make it amazing."

"I look forward to it."

Chris keeps his hand in Darren's for the rest of the drive back.

* * *

"He's worn out."  Darren quietly laughs as he carries a sleeping Colin into the house.

"Here.  Let me put him to bed," Chris says when they're inside.  He takes Colin from Darren.  Gently shushes him when he stirs a bit.

"Do you want me to go?" Darren asks.

"No," Chris manages to say in a calm voice even though nerves suddenly overtake him.  He shyly smiles.  "Stay."

He knows what he's asking for when he asks Darren to stay.  He knows he probably shouldn't.  But he doesn't care.  He wants Darren.

"Okay."

Chris doesn't miss the way Darren's eyes go dark with desire.  He feels his own desire start to bloom.

In Colin’s room, Chris turns on his nightlight and the soft music that always helps him sleep after tucking him into bed.  He quietly closes the door and walks back downstairs.  In the living room, he finds Darren flipping through a photography book he keeps on the coffee table.  He walks over and joins him on the couch.

Darren looks up from the book at him.  His eyes dark with desire.  "Hi."

Chris blushes under his intense gaze. Feels heat coil in his belly.  "Hi."

He doesn't understand why he's suddenly shy.  It's not like he just didn't spend a couple hours with Darren.  Or haven't done more than kissing.

Just thinking about what they did in the storage room has arousal swimming through Chris.  He gets flustered and hot.

"You okay?"  Darren lays his hand on Chris' thigh in a gesture of comfort.

At the moment, though, comfort is the farthest thing Chris feels.  It seems everything is hitting him at once.  Lust.  Want.  Confusion.  Doubt.  Uncertainty.  Desire.  Happiness.  Every single thing he could feel in that moment, he does.  It all hits him like an avalanche, and suddenly he feels buried.

"Y-yeah.  I...I just..."  Chris feels his breathing quicken in pace as his heart starts to race in his chest.  He stands and takes a step back from Darren.  He breathes to calm himself.

Darren stands.  A look of concern in his eyes.  "What's wrong, Chris?"

Chris knows he could lie.  He could tell Darren is was just a moment of weakness, and he's over it.  But when he looks into warm hazel eyes, he knows he can't.  He knows Darren deserves to know the truth.  Feels as if he would understand where he's coming from.

But fear grips him at that small sliver of doubt.  That Darren will tell him he's moving too quick for him.  That it’s impossible for him to feel what he feels.

Darren must see his fear as the next instant Chris finds himself in Darren's arms.  Chris finds comfort and relief in Darren's embrace.  "It's okay, Chris," he soothingly whispers to him.  "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's all going too fast," Chris says with a shaky voice.  Tears spring to his eyes.  He doesn't want to scare Darren away just because he couldn't get a handle on his feelings.

"What's going too fast?  This?"  Darren asks.  "We don't have to do anything, Chris.  I'm perfectly happy walking out of here with just a kiss."

Chris smiles at that as a short laugh falls from his lips.  "No.  It's not that."  He shakes his head.  A tear rolls down his cheek.

Darren wipes it away with his thumb. "Then what?"

Chris stares into Darren's eyes as he bravely admits, "I'm falling for you, Darren.  And it scares me because it's so soon.  I barely know you.  We've only seen each other a handful of times.  Spoken just as many.  I shouldn't feel for you the way I do-"

"But?"

"But, I do.  I feel things I never felt for another person," Chris says in a small voice.  "That terrifies me because I don't know if you feel the same.  And I would understand if you didn't.  If you wanted to end this now because I screwed it up."

Chris barely has time to get the last part out before lips press to his in a gentle kiss that calms him.

"You didn't screw it up, Chris," Darren softly exhales.  "I've fallen for you, too."

Chris feels his heart stutter in his chest.  "Really?"

"Yes."

Chris grabs behind Darren's neck and pulls him in for a rough, passionate kiss.

As Darren kisses him, tongue parting his lips and tentatively licking into his mouth, Chris feels a fiery blaze break out over his body.  Arousal spikes him like a fever he can't control.  And he knows the one thing he needs, one thing he wants, to help tamper it back down.

"Come on," Chris murmurs against Darren's mouth as he grabs his hand and starts to tug him towards the stairs.  He's met with some resistance.  He looks back to Darren still in his spot.

"We don't have to," Darren says.  "You don't have to do this."

Chris walks over and brushes his lips over Darren's in a fleeting kiss.  "I know.  But I want to."

He leans forward and kisses Darren to reassure him this is what he wants.  He sweeps his tongue into Darren's mouth; gently massages their tongues together.  Hands at his hips pull him closer to a familiar hard body.

This close to Darren again, Chris once again finds himself thinking about the storage room.  He thinks about bodies pressed close and moving together.

The memory stoking the fires of want he feels.

"Come on," he exhales on a heavy breath.  "Upstairs."

"Okay," Darren breathlessly replies.

* * *

Chris can't be quiet.  He knows he should be, with Colin's room down the hallway and all.  But he can't stop the loud, deep moans that keep falling from his mouth.  The words he spoke to Darren mere minutes before, whispered words of ‘We have to be quiet’ as clothes were being removed, now seem impossible to him as he lies on the bed with Darren working three fingers into him.

Teeth digging into his lower lip to quiet some of the noises he makes, Chris cards his fingers through soft curls with one hand while the other digs into Darren’s back.  "Dare," he still loudly whines, the nickname leaving him before he can stop himself.

If Darren has any objection to the name, he doesn't show it as he continues to work his fingers in and out.

“You have to be quiet,” Darren reminds Chris before covering his mouth with his own and muffling his next moan.

"Feels good.  S-so good."

Darren lets out a small, soft laugh.  "I know.  I like making you feel good."

Chris drops his legs open further and arches his hips up for any kind of friction on his cock.  He feels himself barely brush up against Darren's lower abdomen.  It's good, but not nearly enough.

"Oh, fuck.  I...I want you, Darren."  Chris tries to pull Darren on top of him.  But Darren proves to be too strong for him.  He easily resists the attempt.  And Chris is left there wondering if this torture will end.

Darren pushes Chris' hair back from his forehead as he slowly draws his fingers back.  "I know you want me."

"Please.  Pl-please."  The feel of Darren thrusting his fingers back inside him, hard and rough, barely brushing his prostate, makes Chris gasp.  Pleasure spikes under his skin.  He's close to just flipping Darren over and riding his fingers until he comes.  The thought alone makes his cock twitch in interest.

For how tempting and wonderful that sounds, Chris knows he won't do it.  He wants Darren to fuck him.  To bring him to that orgasm his body seeks out.

"Oh, God!  Please!"  Chris isn't one to beg too often.  It's something he leaves his son to do when he wants something.  But right now, right here, he's willing to do just that.  He's more than happy to beg to get Darren inside him.

When Darren removes his fingers, Chris actually feels himself sigh with relief.  Knowing what's coming next makes him happy and anxious and nervous and excited all at once.

"You gonna fuck me now?" he boldly asks.

Darren chuckles as he leans down and gives Chris a heated, intense kiss that leaves him mildly breathless.  "No," he replies.

Chris looks at him both confused and a bit angry.  "Why not?"  There's a the hint of anger he feels behind his voice.  He doesn't mean to be angry.  It's just, he wants to be fucked, and Darren isn't exactly giving him what he wants.

"Don't worry, Chris," Darren leans down and starts to kiss his way down Chris' neck, "I'm going to fuck you."

"You sure are taking your time doing that."  Chris softly moans when Darren covers one of his nipples with his mouth.  He arches up into the touch when Darren slowly traces his nipple with his tongue; flicks over the hardened nub.  The feel of him blowing cool air over the heated skin sending a strong shiver through him.

Darren grins down at Chris as he hovers over him propped up on his hands.  "I just want to get to know every inch of you first."

"And you can't do that after?"

"It's no fun after.  Right now, with you begging me to fuck you, and me delaying it, makes it fun."

"Yeah, fun for you," Chris huffs.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be just as fun for you."  Darren smirks and arches an eyebrow.

Chris feels heat spark under his skin at the thought of what Darren could do to him.

"Fine.  Make it fun for me."

Right after Chris says that, a hot, silky heat envelopes his cock.  It's been so long since he's had a warm mouth on him that he almost comes right then and there.  Back bowing and arching off the bed, Chris cards his fingers through curls as Darren continues his delicious torture.

Darren's mouth is pure heaven around his cock.  The way he works his tongue along the underside of his cock, pressing at the vein, or swirling it around the head.  Chris knows he needs to remember to ask Darren to do this again, and actually get him off this way.  Just thought of Darren of releasing down Darren's throat makes his cock twitch in his mouth.  Definitely something he needs to do.

Just as soon as Darren's mouth is on him, it's gone.  The cool air hits his dick.  Makes him slightly shiver after the heat of Darren's mouth.  Chris lies there in a bit of daze, trying to figure out what Darren is doing, when he feels one of his balls enveloped in the slick heat that just left his cock.  He lies there as Darren rolls the ball around in his mouth; sucks at it before releasing it, and taking the other into his mouth to do the same with it.

"Fuck, Darren!"  Chris hears Darren laugh after he lifts his mouth from him.  "You finished?"

"Not yet," Darren replies before moving lower.

Chris huffs with frustration.  He doesn't know how much more of this he can take.

"Can I?"  Darren hotly breathes over Chris' hole.  He presses a thumb to the pink, puckered skin.

Chris debates over that question for a few seconds.  Does he let a guy he's known for less than a month, talked to only nine days total, put his mouth there?  Or does he say no and wait at least a few more weeks?  He doesn't know the rules about this.  Would it be wrong of him to let some guy he's known for a short time rim him?  Maybe with anyone else.  But with Darren, it doesn't feel like it would be wrong.  It feels like it would be two people who care for each other doing something very intimate because they trust the other.  So what if he's technically only known Darren for less than a month.  So what if this is the very beginning of their relationship.  He wants this.  Darren wants to do this to him.  There's nothing wrong in them jumping forward a few pages when it comes to sex.

"Yes," Chris quietly sighs as his heart races in his chest.

Knees bent up, feet planted on the bed, Chris focuses on his racing heart to distract from the first few seconds of awkwardness he knows are going to be there when Darren starts.

Eyes falling shut, hands gripping the pillow under his head, his mouth falls open around a faint moan when Darren tentatively drags his tongue over his hole, past his perineum, and up to his balls.

Breath catching in his throat at the sensation that creates, Chris gasps when he feels Darren's tongue slowly trace around his hole a few times before pushing past the first tight ring of muscles.

Darren takes his time.  Draws his tongue back, traces Chris' hole a few times, before slowly pushing back in. After doing that for several minutes, he picks up the pace and force of his tongue.

Chris is so tempted to reach down and jerk off as Darren fucks him with his tongue.  It would be so easy.  And fast.  Chris knows it would be fast.  He's been on edge for so long that it won't take much to get him off.

But he holds off.  Keeps his hands gripped to the pillow as he lets his cock go untouched as it lies against his belly aching, and leaking pre-cum.

"Fuck me, Darren.  Please," Chris begs as he works his hips down on Darren's tongue.

Chris opens his eyes and looks down at Darren when he lifts his head.  A smirk on his lips.

"I thought I was."  Darren licks his lips.  He runs a thumb under his lower lip.

Somehow, that move makes Darren even sexier to Chris.  He isn't sure why.  But he thinks it has something to do with his eyes darkened with lust and desire.

"Funny," Chris says.  "I've had enough fun.  Fuck me now."

"Hmm.  Fuck you?"  Darren kisses at Chris' knee before skimming his lips down and gently biting at the skin where his hipbone is.  "Okay," he breathes against Chris' skin.

"Finally!"  Chris quietly exclaims.  He watches Darren climb off the bed and walk across the room to where his pants are.  The whole time, staring at his gorgeous ass.

"What are you doing?"

Darren digs through a pocket before he comes out holding a foil packet.  "Brought it just in case I might need it."

"I told you last week we-"

"I know what you said."  Darren climbs back into bed.  Kneels between Chris' legs.  "But I didn't know if you were serious or not."

"Guess you know now," Chris jokes with a small laugh.

Darren laughs as well.  "Yeah, guess I know now."

After that, once the laughter dies away, and the heat of the moment returns, Chris watches as Darren brings the foil packet to his mouth and rips it open.  As Darren rolls the condom on, he can't help to think that he wished Darren brought more than one condom.

"What are you thinking about?"  Darren squeezes more lube onto his hand and strokes himself a few times.

"Wishing you brought more than one condom," Chris admits as he wraps his arms around Darren's back, and drops open his legs for Darren to settle between.

Darren sets his knees on either side of Chris' hips.  "I don't need to fuck you to get you off."

Chris hooks his legs over Darren's thighs.  "I know.  I just prefer if you did."

"Duly noted.  I'll make sure to bring more than one condom next time."  Darren rocks his hips forward.

Chris moans when he feels the head of Darren's cock drag over his hole.  He lifts his hips in want.

"Please.  Inside."

Chris lifts his head and looks down to watch as Darren lines himself up.  He watches as Darren disappears inside him when he starts to push in.

He stretches open around Darren.  Moans at the fullness of him when he's fully sheathed inside him.  He drops his head back on the pillow and stares up into hazel eyes dark with hunger.

"You good?"

Chris can tell Darren is fighting from moving.  Can hear it in the way his voice is strained.

"Yeah."  Chris lifts his hips.  "Fuck me.  Hard."

So, Darren does.

Chris tries not to cry out as Darren pounds into him over and over again. How he grinds his hips forward every few times after sinking into him.  At one point, he plants both hands firmly against the headboard to stop the loud banging of it against the wall.

Colin waking up is something he doesn't want right now.

"This what you wanted?"  Darren growls as he fucks Chris without abandon.

"Yes," Chris moans as he drops his hands from the headboard to grab at Darren's ass.  He buries his face in the curve of Darren's neck to muffle any noise he makes.

Within a couple seconds, he hears the headboard start to knock against the wall again.

"Da-Darren...The headboard," he tries to warn him.

Darren seems to understand as Chris finds himself easily lifted and dropped back on the bed a moment later.  Seeing he's now lying on the bed with headboard now to his right side, he realizes it's no longer a problem.  Darren can continue to fuck him as fast and hard as he wants without the worry of making too much noise.

Sweat drips down both their bodies.  Both of them breathe hard.  Both are so on edge.

Chris chases his release.  Desperately seeks it out.  He wants it.  Needs it.  He feels his body wound tight, and ready to snap.

"C-close," he tells Darren with a shaky voice.

Darren starts to jerk Chris off as he changes the angle of his hips.

Chris gasps when white, hot pleasure suddenly flows through him when Darren hits his prostate.  All it takes is a few more thrusts of Darren perfectly hitting his prostate, and he feels his body seize up before he lets go.  He hotly spills over Darren's hand as he clenches around his cock.  He digs his teeth into his lower lip to keep from crying out.  It's difficult, as the pleasure he experiences is the best he's ever felt, and all he wants to do is show that for Darren.

Just as soon as his orgasm starts to wane, he feels as a the signs of another orgasm starts to build.

"No," he whines, even though he feels himself seeking out the pleasure.  Lifts his hips to meet Darren's thrusts into him.

The pain is intense.  His whole body is oversensitive.  But as much as he wants to stop, every time Darren thrusts in and hits his oversensitive prostate, shooting a mixture of pain and pleasure through him, he doesn't want to stop.  He wants to continue until Darren can give him all he can take.

"Yes."  Darren plants his hands on the bed on either side of Chris' head.  "Come on, Chris.  I know you can do it."

Chris tilts his hips up and lifts his knees higher on Darren's sides and takes every brutal thrusts of Darren's hips into him.

He can feel how close he is.  Can feel his body pushed and pulled in a way never before.

"I can't wait to hear you scream for me," Darren growls into his ear.

That pushes Chris over the edge, again.  A smaller, but just as intense, orgasm hits him.  He throws his head back and fights the pleasure filled scream that wants to fall from his mouth as the most intense pain and pleasure courses through him.

Darren's mouth covering his makes him moan.

"You're amazing," Darren groans against his lips.

Chris feels Darren thrusts his hips forward a handful more times.  He quietly moans when Darren buries himself deep one last time and feels him shudder against him as he comes.

"Oh, my God!"  Chris gasps as he lies there in the afterglow of his orgasms.

Darren chuckles.  "You can say that again."  He pulls out of Chris and sits up on the edge of the bed.

Chris sits up and wraps himself around Darren from behind, not caring about the mess on his stomach.  He kisses at Darren's shoulder; tastes the salty sweat on his skin.

"You want to take a shower together?"

Darren looks back at him with a smile on his face.  "Sure."

After a hot, refreshing shower, Chris climbs into bed naked as Darren does the same.  He curls into Darren's side.  Drapes an arm over his side.  "Thank you," he quietly says.

Darren laughs.  "You don't have to thank me for getting you off."

"Not for that.  Well," Chris blushes, "for that, too."  He props himself up on one arm and gazes down at Darren.  "Thank you for making Colin happy.  For putting a smile on his face.  For teaching him how to tie his shoes."

"You're welcome."

Chris leans down and gives Darren a passionate kiss.  Lips part under his, and he delves his tongue into Darren's mouth.

Before the kiss can go any further, Chris pulls away and rests his head on Darren's chest.  The sound of Darren's steady, strong heartbeat slowly lulls him to sleep.

* * *

When Chris wakes up the next morning, pressed close to Darren's body, a small, happy smile tugs at his lips at the turn of events his life has taken in such a short time.

A week ago he was just a guy who thought too much about the curly haired guy in his baking class who had eyes that seemed to look into the deepest parts of him.  He was a normal, single dad doing his damn best to raise his son.  And doing a fan-fucking-tastic job at it if you ask him.

He wasn't looking to meet anyone.  He didn't need the extra trouble a relationship would entail.  The fear of rejection if Darren didn't like that he had a son.  The worry of not having time to actually date when he always has a six year old to worry over.

It just didn't seem like a good idea.

But Darren got under his skin in a way no other guy has.  It took him by surprise just how quickly Darren did that.  The moment he stumbled into his classroom, cursing, looking at him with those stunning hazel eyes that held something that intrigued him on that first day, he somehow knew Darren was someone he needed to know.  If only on a friend level.

But keeping it only friendly proved hard to do when Darren gave him looks that made him flustered.  Or that simply touching him sparked a fire under his skin.  A fire he wanted Darren to stoke.

To say the incident in the storage room was bound to happen is an understatement.  Thinking back on it, Chris bites back a giggle at how reckless he had been.  Anyone could have walked in on them.  But he isn't so sure he would have cared.  It was everything he wanted at that moment.

So, yeah, Darren came tumbling into his life when he least expected it.  But, somehow, this is exactly what he needs.  A chance to be the adult he is.  To have fun.

That's why he's waking up in bed with the kind of guy he thought he would never find.

Hand skimming down Darren's stomach, Chris grins when his fingers brush Darren's not so little morning problem.  He can't help but to remember how Darren felt inside him the night before.  How he wants to experience that again.

Just when he's about to take Darren in hand, Chris hears his son's voice yelling down the hall.  He quickly jerks his hand away as he sits up, glad when Darren turns to his side, and away from him.

"Daddy!"  Colin bursts into the room and jumps up onto the bed.

Chris grabs Colin.  "Hey, buddy."

"Grandma is making pancakes."

"Pancakes!"  Chris acts surprised even though his mom comes over every Saturday to make breakfast.  Pancakes always included.  "What kind?"

"Chocolate chip," Colin replies with a grin.

"That sounds delicious.  Did you save me some?"

"Yup."

Chris sees when Colin notices Darren behind him.  He sees his eyes go wide with surprise.  Then he sees them fill with anger.  He knows that can't be good.

Colin furrows his little eyebrows when he glares at him.  As much as it's suppose to scare him, Chris finds it extremely adorable.  "Why can your friend sleep over, but Todd can't?"

Chris has to bite back his laughter.  He is reminded, once again, how young and innocent Colin is.  He wishes he could keep him that way forever.

"Because Daddy wanted him to sleep over to have some fun," he explains to Colin in the easiest, safest way possible.  "When you're a bit older, I promise you can have friends over to sleep."

That seems to erase Colin's frustration as his eyes go wide with excitement.  "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Colin jumps out of Chris' arms and runs out of his room.

The moment he knows Colin is gone, he turns back to Darren.  He snuggles close to his back.  Presses a kiss to his shoulder.

"I heard pancakes," Darren sleepily mumbles.

Chris smiles.  "Yeah.  Colin somehow talked my mom into ma-"  Chris stops when Darren faces him with a worried look on his face.  "What?"

"Your mom is here?"

It's then that it hits Chris.  "Shit!  I'm sorry, Darren.  She comes over every Saturday.  I didn't mean t-"

"Hey," Darren presses his fingers to Chris' mouth to stop him, "it's okay."

"You don't have to meet her," Chris says when Darren slips his fingers away.  "You can stay up here until she leaves."

"And hideaway like a criminal."  Darren laughs.  "I don't mind meeting her."

"You don't?"  Chris asks surprised.

"Yes.  I'm mean no," Darren corrects himself.

"You don't think this is going fast?"

"Maybe it is."  Darren shrugs his shoulders.  "But with you, it feels right."

Chris knows what Darren means.  This does feel right.  "Okay.  I'll go downstairs and tell her about you, and then you can come down in a few minutes."

"Sounds like a plan."

Five minutes later, after quickly getting dressed and making himself look like he didn't have sex the night before, Chris stops just short of the kitchen when he hears Colin animatedly talking to his grandma about yesterday.  The excitement and happiness to his voice makes him grateful for what Darren did.

"And Darren played every game with me."

"He did?"  Chris hears his mom say.  "Did you beat him?"

"Uh-huh."  Colin goes quiet.  For a second Chris thinks he's done talking.  But the next moment, he hears him say, "Daddy had a sleepover with him.  He said when I was older, I could have a sleepover too.  I want Todd to sleepover."

Chris drops his head in his hands and groans.  He didn't even think to mention to Colin not mention Darren staying the night.  Now his mom knows.  And he can only imagine the talking his mom is going to give him about it.

So much for breaking the news to her.  If he did, he could have first explained how it's different with Darren.  That this is something he's never experienced.

For a few moments, Chris debates between going to the kitchen, or turning around and hiding in his bedroom with Darren.  But knowing he can't avoid his mom forever, he continues to the kitchen.  The moment his mom sees him, he sees the look of judgement on her face.

"Hello, Christopher."  Chris knows he's in trouble when his mom uses his full name.

"Hi, Mom."  He grabs a coffee cup from the cabinet.

"Colin told me you had a sleepover."

Chris can hear the criticizing edge to her voice.  He pours himself a cup of coffee, knowing he's going to need it after his night, before he faces his mom.  "Yes, I did."  He knows there's no point in lying.  Besides, he's not ashamed of his mom knowing he had sex.  Hell, if was comfortable enough to do so, he would tell her it was the best sex he's ever had.

"Did you think that was a good idea?"  His mom asks with an edge to her voice.

"Yes.  Why wouldn't it be?  I trust Darren.  I was safe.  I wouldn't have done something if I thought Colin was in danger."

Chris watches as his mom stands up from the table, walks over to him, grabs his arm, and pulls him away so Colin obviously doesn't hear what she has to say.

"Do you really think it's smart to bring a guy around Colin?  He's going to get attached.  And what happens when it ends?  What are you going to do?"

Chris realizes he didn't think about that.  He was so caught up in the daze of happiness he felt at this amazing person coming into his life, that he didn't stop to think how it would affect Colin.

He's so stupid.  He should have known better.

From the look his mom gives him, he can easily guess she knows he didn't think about that.

"Christopher," she chides him in a clipped voice.

"I know, Mom.  You don't have to say anything."  Chris looks over to Colin happily eating his pancakes without a care in the world.  He thinks about Darren upstairs.  How his heart races at the mere thought of him.  How he makes him happier than any guy he's met in years.

He knows what his mom wants him to do.  Knows she wants him to end this now before Colin gets hurt.  Before he gets attached.  But he knows he can't do that.  He doesn't want to give up Darren.

It's selfish, yeah.  But Chris can't think of the last time he was selfish.  The last time he did something for himself because he wanted to.

Doesn't he deserve a little fun and happiness in his life that isn't because of his son?

"I won't stop seeing him," he tells his mom in an honest, soft voice.

"I know you won't.  I can practically see you radiating with happiness.  I'm just asking you keep Colin out of it for the time being," she tells him.  "Wait several months, when you know how you feel about this guy, before you bring him back into the picture."

Chris knows his mom is right.  He can't risk Colin's feelings getting hurt.  It's best if he does what she suggest.  If he dates Darren without Colin involved.  That takes a lot of risks out of things.  Alleviates future problems if things go bad.  "Yeah, you're right."

"It's for the best."  Chris returns the hug his mom gives him.  "And if you ever need a night for you and-What's his name again?"

Chris laughs.  "Darren."

"If you want a night with Darren, you can always drop Colin off with me.  I'm more than happy to take him off your hands."

Chris pulls back from the hug.  "I will definitely take you up on that."

"Can I say I'm happy you're dating again," his mom says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."  His mom nods her head as she pushes back a strand of his hair.  "You haven't let yourself have fun in long time.  You needed this."

"You know why I didn't date, though," Chris tells her.

"I do.  So what makes him different?"

"He found out about Colin and didn't run.  He took me on our first date and let Colin come along."

"Chuck E. Cheese?" his mom says with an arch of her eyebrow and a small laugh.

"Don't laugh."  Chris smiles.  "It was wonderful.  Yeah, we were surrounded by screaming children.  But he made Colin happy after what John did."

"I hate that guy," his mom grumbles.

"Ditto," Chris agrees.

"But this Darren sounds great."

Chris knows he hasn't known Darren long.  But from the little time he's spent with him, he can already tell he's an amazing guy.  Better than his ex, that's for sure.  "He is," he says with a smile.  "He's wonderful."

"I would mention something about you sleeping with him after only the first date.  But I won't."

"Mom!"  Chris blushes from embarrassment.

"Um...Hello?"

Chris looks over when he hears Darren.  He finds him extremely sexy in his wrinkled clothes from yesterday, bare feet, and hair a mess from sex and sleep as he stands in the doorway to the kitchen.

"You must be Darren," Chris hears his mom say.

He offers a comforting smile and a small nod of his head when Darren looks at him panicked and unsure.

"Um...Yeah," Darren nervously replies.

"Hi.  I'm Chris' mom, Karyn."

Chris watches as his mom walks over and offers her hand to Darren, who takes it.

"It's lovely to meet you," Darren tells her with a warm smile.

"You too.  Are you hungry?  There's pancakes and bacon and eggs.  You're more than welcome to some."

"Sure."

Chris has to laugh at how nervous Darren looks.  He knows he's mildly scared over the fact that his mom is here.  He wishes he could tell him that he doesn't have to worry.  That she already likes him.

He grabs another cup and pours some coffee for Darren.  He sets it down in front of him as he takes a seat next to him.

"So, tell me, how did you two meet?" his mom asks.

After breakfast, as his mom preoccupies Colin in the living room, Chris makes out with Darren in the kitchen.

Their kisses taste of coffee and syrup.

"I had a wonderful time last night," he softly exhales against Darren's lips when he comes up for air.

"Me too."  Darren nudges his nose against Chris'.  He leans in to whisper into his ear, "Especially when I made you come twice."

"Darren!"  Chris embarrassedly squeaks as as he playfully hits at his shoulder.  He's sure he's red as a tomato.

"What?  Don't be embarrassed."  Darren playfully nips at Chris' jaw.  "It was hot."

"Yeah, it was," Chris bashfully agrees.

"We should try that again.”

Chris moans when Darren takes his mouth in another heated, lingering kiss.

Someone clearing their throat has Chris quickly pulling away from Darren.  As a blush stains his cheeks, he finds his mom standing there with a smile on her face.

"Um, Chris, Colin wants to stay the night with me," she says.

"Okay."  Chris nods his head.  "That's fine."

"I figured I'd take him now like usual.  So, can you pack me an overnight bag."

"Sure.  I'll go do that right now."

Chris goes up to Colin's room and packs an overnight bag for him.  He makes sure to put his favorite plush turtle in the bag, knowing he can't sleep without it.

Back downstairs, he hands the bag to his mom.  "Here you go."  He kneels down to talk to Colin.  "Have fun.  Don't be too bad.  And remember to listen to your grandma.  You hear me?"

"Yes, Daddy."  Colin nods his head.

"Now give me a kiss goodbye."  Chris pulls Colin into a tight embrace as he presses a kiss to his cheek.  "I love you, buddy."

"I love you, too, Daddy," Colin replies.

After his mom and Colin leave, not before his mom gives him a knowing look, Chris walks into living room and finds Darren standing in front of a shelf looking at pictures of Colin and him.

"Hi."

Chris softly sighs into the kiss Darren gives him.  He feels desire bloom in his belly.  But he ignores it.  He knows he has to talk to Darren about what he discussed with his mom.

"We need to talk," he says when Darren breaks the kiss.

A worried look crosses Darren's face.  "Oh, no.  That doesn't sound good."

"Don't worry.  It's nothing bad."  Chris takes Darren's hand and walks him over to the couch.  "It's just...I was talking to my mom while you were upstairs."

"And?"

Chris takes a deep breath before saying, "She was talking to me about Colin.  Said it was best to keep him out of this for the first few months.  Then I realized she was right.  I don't want him getting attached too quickly, and then getting heartbroken if we...if you and I..."  Chris realizes he can't say the words.  He can't think about the possibility of Darren and him ending what they have.

Darren reaches over and takes his hand.  "That won't happen, Chris."

"You don't know that," he softly sighs.  "You don't know.  Something could happen in a couple months that ends this."  Just saying those words is hard for Chris.  "We could fall out."

"Or we could be happy together."  Darren pulls Chris into his lap.  "We don't know the future, Chris.  But I do know right now.  And right now, I want you.  I'm willing to do whatever you need me to do so I can be with you."

"So, you're okay with not seeing Colin for awhile?"

"Yeah."  Darren nods his head.  "I mean, sure it sucks because I like him.  I enjoyed hanging out with him, making him happy.  But I understand where you and your mom are coming from.  It is for the best."

“Thanks for understanding.”

“No problem.”

Chris leans down and kisses Darren.

It's a sweet kiss that quickly turns heated.

At his ass, Chris feels Darren’s hands grab and squeeze; shove his hips downs against him, where he feels him hard in his jeans.

"I have to get ready."  Chris tries to climb off Darren's lap, but he finds himself pulled back down.  "Dare," he giggles, "I have to go shower and get ready."

"For what?"  Darren kisses at Chris' jaw, scrapes his teeth down his neck.

Chris shivers against him.  He momentarily forgets the reason he has to leave.  "Uh...Um," he mumbles.

"Stay, Chris," Darren mumbles as he presses a kiss to the corner of Chris' mouth.

Chris gasps when he feels a hand palming over his cock.  He rocks into it.  A deep moan is torn from his throat at the delicious friction.

Screw that baking class, he thinks as he continues to rock his hips forward.

That's when Chris remembers what he has to get ready for.  He drops his head to Darren's shoulder and groans.  "Stop.  I can't.  I don't have time."

Chris hates when Darren does stop.  He kind of wishes he would continue and change his mind.

"What do you have to do?"

"I have the baking class at noon.  New students."

"You aren't gonna date any of them, are you?"  Darren jokes.

"Seeing as they're all with other people: No.  Besides," Chris playfully bites at the soft skin below Darren's ear, "I only date students who are single, with curly hair, hazel eyes, are twenty-nine, make me laugh, and are great in bed."

"That's oddly specific," Darren says with a laugh.  "How's that working out for you so far?"

"Well, I found one guy who fit the bill."

"Oh, yeah.  How's it working out with him?"

"We've only been on one date so far.  But I think there's something there."

"You plan on seeing him again?"

"He promised me a second date."

Chris captures Darren's mouth in a heated kiss when he turns to look at him.

"He sounds like a great guy," Darren murmurs against Chris' lips.

Chris smiles.  "He is."

He rests his head back on Darren's shoulder.

"Is it too late to sign up?"

"For what?"  Chris asks confused.

"For your class," Darren clarifies.

"Yes."  Chris sits up.  He bites back a moan when he shifts his hips and rubs his cock against the bulge in Darren's jeans.  "Besides, I don't want you there.  You'll distract me.  Just like you're doing now."

"I'm doing no such thing."  Darren feigns innocence as he minutely rocks his hips up.

"Y-yes, you are."  Chris grabs at Darren's shoulders as he grinds his ass down.

Darren leans forward and kisses at Chris' neck.  Lightly nips and bites at the skin.  "You can stop me anytime, Chris."

Should he stop him?  Yes.  Does he want to?  No.  No, he wants Darren to continue doing what he's doing.

"Fuck it," Chris growls as he works open Darren's jeans.  "I can be late."

 


End file.
